Una sorpresa inesperada
by okeNSK
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños del grandioso Wild Tiger y no hay nadie mas interesada que Blue Rose en realizarle un regalo sorpresa, pero no tiene idea de que regalarle por lo que Origami se presta para investigar que es lo que realmente le gusta a Kotetsu. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Iván averigüe mas de lo que esperaba encontrar? KxB


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masafumi Nishida y Sunrise. Solo los tome prestados para realizar una historia sin fines de lucro y solo por mero entretenimiento. Espero sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 1. El que indaga encuentra.

El cumpleaños del gran Kotetsu Kaburagi se acercaba, la mayoría de los héroes lo sabía pues conocían a su compañero desde hace tiempo pero nadie estaba más interesada en darle un regalo que la reina de hielo Blue Rose.

Desde hace poco tiempo había descubierto el sentimiento que sentía hacia el veterano y siempre que podía le lanzaba miradas furtivas cada que el tigre entrenaba arduamente en el pequeño gimnasio destinado a los héroes. Había puesto todo de su parte por esconder esos rubores cada que el castaño se le aproximaba y lo único que había logrado era tratarlo mal para que no se acercara demasiado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sería algo demasiado extraño andar con alguien que le doblara la edad, para su gran alivio el único que estaba enterado de esos sentimientos era Fire Emblem el cual siempre se lo recordaba y hacia que se sintiera mas acalorada.

La peliazul miro el calendario mientras se ejercitaba en la corredora. Faltaban solo tres días para el gran día y no se le había ocurrido que regalarle a Kotetsu, no le conocía muy bien solo sabía que le gustaban los sombreros y los antifaces pero no quería regalarle algo tan simple… ¡Por supuesto que no! El regalo debía ser especial, algo que cuando el tigre lo viera le hiciera recordar a ella, a la dama de hielo, Blue Rose.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras bajaba de la corredora y se dirigía hacia su maleta a sacar justo la toalla que él le había regalado, suspiro levemente y se sentó en una silla. A unos escasos centímetros se encontraba Iván quien la miraba con cierta curiosidad, no era típico de Karina estar de esos ánimos, así que decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo para aproximarse. No era de llevarse tan bien con ella pero no le quitaba nada hablar un poco si es que le ocurría algo.

-Hoy se ve que es un caluroso día ¿no lo crees? .-intento sacar platica pero no tuvo una buena respuesta por parte de la chica ya que esta solo alzó los hombros y siguió tomando agua de su frasco.-¿Te pasa algo Karina-san?.-se atrevió a preguntar bajando un poco la mirada, se sentía algo apenado por entrometerse de esa manera pero ya que ahora los héroes eran más unidos, ayudar a una amiga no le haría nada mal.

-En realidad no creo que puedas ayudarme con lo que me pasa… al menos que…-no termino la frase porque en ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y un escandaloso Kotetsu había irrumpido junto con su compañero el rubio.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¡A que es un lindo día para hacer ejercicio ¿no?!

-Kotetsu-san podrías ser un poco menos escandaloso…molestas a los demás…-había dicho un serio Barnaby mientras dejaba sus cosas y abría su maleta para sacar lo necesario.

-Bunny-chan que amargado eres solo estoy saludando no le veo algo de malo en saludar a mis compañeros…-se quejo infantilmente el castaño y comenzó una pequeña disputa con Barnaby.

Karina los veía desde lo lejos y suspiro una vez más, esto no paso desapercibido por Iván y entonces supo de que se trataba.

-¿Es por el cumpleaños de Wild Tiger no es cierto?

Karina se puso roja como un tomate y frunció inmediatamente el ceño negando rotundamente las palabras de su compañero.

-N-no sé de qué hablas…por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas a los demás…-se apresuro a guardar sus cosas para irse pero el rubio la tomó por la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

-Puedo ayudarte si a si lo quieres. Podría investigar que le gusta a Kotetsu, ¿quieres saber que regalarle no?.-sonrió levemente y le soltó.

-No creo que puedas ser de mucha ayuda Origami, a menos que seas Barnaby…

Al decir eso Iván abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con aire triunfante.

-¡Eso es! Puedo ser Barnaby si lo deseo, ¿acaso has olvidado que puedo imitar a las personas? ¡Qué mejor que imitar a Barnaby!, él regularmente pasa tiempo con Kotetsu-san así que puedo ver más de cerca que es lo que le gusta a Wild Tiger y decirte, ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Blue Rose se ilumino y un rayo de esperanza apareció, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?!

-Se me hace una idea de locos pero tiene sentido, solo hay que entretener al verdadero Barnaby para que no se cruce contigo…aunque yo me puedo encargar de eso…-se agarro la barbilla pensativa y después agrego.-¡Sí, lo tengo! Podemos hacerlo mañana por la tarde, hablare con Barnaby obligándolo a que me acompañe a un sitio y tu seguirás a Tiger y pasaras todo un día con él…. ¡Es perfecto! Muchas gracias Iván no sé qué haría sin ti…-le dio un abrazo y se alejo emocionada saliendo del gimnasio mientras Iván miraba a ese par, el cual no estaba enterado de los planes de Blue Rose y Origami.

Al día siguiente Iván estaba algo nervioso, siempre le pasaba cuando intentaba imitar a alguien ya que a pesar de su poder, era algo difícil imitar la actitud de alguien. Aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo conociendo a Barnaby aún había cosas que desconocía del rubio por lo que toda la noche había repasado en su memoria cada uno de los movimientos del rubio y no solo eso la actitud que éste tenía con el moreno.

Ahora yacía escondido esperando en el gimnasio tal y como había planeado Karina. El plan consistía en que Karina distraería a Barnaby llevándolo de paseo con el pretexto de que necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas mientras él aguardaría afuera del gimnasio esperando a que Kotetsu saliera para seguirlo y pasar todo el día con él y así lo hizo. Aguardo detrás de una columna como buen ninja que era hasta que las puertas se abrieron y un sudado moreno con una toalla en el cuello camino por el pasillo. Espero a que se alejara un poco y le siguió por detrás hasta que lo alcanzo.

-¡Bunny-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¿Qué no estabas con Blue Rose hoy en la mañana me dijiste que no venías conmigo al gimnasio por ir con ella… Que cruel eres me engañaste…-miro al rubio con un puchero mientras un falso Barnaby le miraba.

Iván no sabía exactamente cómo actuar ¿Qué es lo que haría el verdadero Barnaby en esos momentos?

-Y ahora te quedas callado sin decirme nada…¿Hice algo para molestarte?...-el tigre alzo una ceja dudoso mientras se rascaba con el dedo índice una mejilla e iba a agregar algo mas pero Iván lo interrumpió.

-Eh…no… nada Kotetsu-san solo que Karina cancelo la salida y quise alcanzarte en el gimnasio… no me quede muy contento al abandonarte de esa manera y vine a compensarte…

Kotetsu frunció el ceño extrañado puesto que Barnaby no era de decirle tales palabras, había algo raro en todo eso y acerco su rostro más a él para mirar sus ojos a través de esos lentes.

-¿Te paso algo te estás comportando extraño?...-sonrió levemente y le paso un brazo por el cuello abrazándolo y juntándolo a él.-O será que ya te estás convirtiendo en un conejito lindo…

Iván no podía estar más nervioso, había fallado en actuar como Barnaby pero al parecer Kotetsu no le había prestado tanta atención y eso hizo que sintiera cierto alivio.

-Vamos a tu casa Bunny tenemos tiempo libre ¿Quieres que te prepare arroz frito y tomemos algo?

El rubio sintió como el estomago se le revolvió, ¡claro que no podían ir a su casa! No tenía las llaves del apartamento de Barnaby… eso se estaba complicando un poco más.

-¡No!.-dijo casi gritando y eso hizo que Kotetsu lo soltara poniendo cara sorpresiva, al ver eso el ninja agrego rápidamente.-Digo…¿Por qué esta vez no vamos a tu casa?….-bajo un poco la mirada, estaba creyendo que el plan iba a fracasar, era difícil imitar a Barnaby y lo estaba empeorando, tal vez sería mejor decirle a Blue Rose que había fallado y que lo disculpara pero entonces la voz del tigre lo calmo.

-Esto es fuera de lo común… pero si tú lo pides por mi está bien solo no me regañes como la otra vez por mi tiradero…-lo volvió a abrazar mientras caminaban. No sabía que iba a ser tan difícil llevar a cabo el plan y que Barnaby fuera tan complejo. Eso le pasaba por meterse en donde no le llamaban…

Llegaron a la casa de Kotetsu, era la primera vez que iba a su casa. No importaba los años que conociera a Wild Tiger, jamás había ido a su casa y nunca había cruzado por su cabeza preguntarse dónde vivía el castaño. Pero ahora veía a lo que se refería… Todo el lugar estaba de cabeza. Botellas regadas por el piso, chuchería tiradas por toda la mesa, libros y películas en el mueble mal acomodados. No creía que alguien como el grandioso Wild Tiger fuera tan desordenado, siempre lo veía bien arreglado y por lo mismo pensaba que era una persona muy limpia pero por lo visto Origami lo había juzgado mal.

-Te dije que estaba todo tirado Bunny…y antes de que me empieces a reclamar yo te lo advertí…-movió el dedo índice mientras le sonreía y tiraba su maleta en el suelo.-¿Quieres tomar lo mismo de siempre?

-¿Ah? Si!...Si claro lo de siempre…-contesto vacilante. ¿Qué era lo de siempre? ¿Qué tomaba Barnaby?

El castaño le miro de reojo y llevo una cerveza hasta la mesa y le miro.

-Definitivamente te pasa algo a ti Bunny, no sé, te estás comportando como el buen conejito que eres…-se acerco a su rostro y rosó su nariz con la contraría.-¿Será porque esta próximo mi cumpleaños y me volveré más viejo?

Iván sintió que la piel se le erizaba, ¿Por qué Kotetsu estaba tan cerca de él y de esa manera? Sentía el aliento contrario sobre sus labios y eso le hizo tragar saliva. Estaba demasiado confundido. Todos los héroes sabían que tanto Kotetsu como Barnaby era muy cercanos pero eso era demasiada cercanía ¿o no?

Su mirada choco con la contraría, era diferente a lo común, nunca había visto aquella mirada del contrario antes, tenía cierto toque lascivo y poco ordinario a como un amigo ve a otro. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?!

-¿Qué me regalaras?...¿Sabes que de todos los regalos espero solamente dos, el tuyo y el de Kaede…?-susurro cerca de sus labios mientras pegaba su frente con la del rubio.-Aunque puedes dármelo ahora mismo Bunny-chan…terminemos lo que ayer no acabamos gracias a la visita de Blue Rose…- la mano del moreno se deslizaba a través del cuerpo contrario pasando por el pecho hasta posarse en la entre pierna del rubio el cual no podía dar cabida a lo que sucedía. No sabía qué hacer realmente, su cuerpo tembló ante ese toque mientras su cabeza intentaba unir ese rompecabezas en donde nada tenía sentido.

Los labios de Kotetsu acariciaron los suyos y fue cuando reacciono de ese breve shock que había sufrido. Sus manos empujaron a Tiger alejándolo y su rostro enrojeció como nunca, su corazón latía salvajemente que si no tuviera la piel del pecho ya hubiera salido disparado.

No pudo hacer más que salir corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas podían y sin mirar atrás hasta que estuvo en una zona alejada del peligro para volver en sí mismo. Se había enterado de algo que jamás hubiera imaginado y ahora ¿Cómo guardaría ese secreto cuando viera a Blue Rose…? De lo que si estaba seguro era que no iba a poder ver a sus compañeros de la misma manera como lo hacía antes…


End file.
